


天真击碎企划

by JJ0423813



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ0423813/pseuds/JJ0423813
Summary: nano
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	天真击碎企划

天真击碎企划  
nano  
暴力兔子娜×天真小狗诺

李帝努坐在矮茶几前写写画画的时候，罗渽民还没起床。  
前一周连轴转了五天，这一周新接了一部电影的氛围图又通宵了三天，昨晚刚把稿子交上去，还没来得及抓着自己新鲜男朋友亲亲抱抱就睡了个天昏地暗。  
李帝努早上起得早，在家里画下周要交的工图，自己煮了点最简单的白粥温在保温桶里等罗渽民起来填肚子。李设计师在工作室里跟甲方battle的雷厉风行，生活常识一概不知，怎么煮白粥都是罗渽民手把手逼着学的。  
工作室上上下下怎么评价他来着  
“李设计师当然是温柔又多金啊。”  
“哎，李先生一看就是稳重的好男人嘛，女朋友肯定很幸福哦。”  
坐在总监位置上的李东赫笑出了声  
“李帝努啊？纯情小男孩呗。”

李先生母胎solo23年，时至今年开春，万物复苏小李脱单，围观了23年的李东赫大张旗鼓买了23响礼花，说是嫁女儿。  
用李东赫的话说，李帝努表面看起来温柔稳重对谁都1000%的输送暖气，实际上长到40岁本体都是2个月小狗，又想对别人好又胆小，爪子是不肯踏出领地一步，只能看看哪个幸运儿能闯进狗狗的小世界。可是李帝努外表伪装的太好了，挂在脸上的标签除了成熟稳重还有成熟多金，从出生到现在，他的世界里只有李东赫和罗渽民，还有一不小心被李东赫拽进来的李马克。  
“我们jeno，根本不会谈恋爱呢。”  
高中毕业的时候，罗渽民在某次四人聚会上调笑他。五指捏在李帝努单薄的手腕上，眼神意义不明。  
李帝努笑的一脸纯良，狗狗眼亮晶晶的看罗渽民。  
“渽民不是也没有谈过恋爱吗？”  
罗渽民把头蹭在李帝努肩膀上，嘴里咕哝着是啊是啊，我们jeno狗狗这么可爱我当然不会谈恋爱啦。  
李帝努在感情这条路上傻了十几年，根本不差这几分钟，他手里三杯酒灌下去，笑的挺憨，全当罗渽民在开玩笑。  
李东赫看着同样笑的挺憨的李马克，打算装作不知道这十几年罗渽民都干了什么见不得人的事儿，他李东赫是谁，聪明人，看透一切却不能说的聪明人，聪明的东赫从来不招惹姓罗的恶魔。  
幼儿园的时候李东赫撞见罗渽民偷偷扔掉别的小女生送给李帝努的饼干，那时候他不明所以，还一脸单纯的拉着罗渽民的小手问娜娜为什么把饼干扔了呀。罗渽民眼里一点慌张都没有，笑着骗李东赫掉在地上了所以不能吃了。  
罗渽民真的是恶魔，参透了幼儿园扔饼干事件的用意之后，李东赫再看他做什么都不稀奇。幼儿园就能脸不红心不跳欺骗我这样纯洁的心灵，他不是恶魔是什么！  
可是李东赫开窍早，上了小学就不再被罗渽民笑起来甜甜的嘴巴迷惑了。李帝努呢，李帝努只会学习，李帝努什么都不知道。  
罗渽民上小学的时候，一年截胡扔掉了一百多封小姑娘送来的情书和礼物，李帝努就真的一封也没收到。  
上初中的时候，套路自己班同学换座位和李帝努做了同桌，中二期出门打架，本来不想动手的，在对方讲了李帝努一句坏话之后卸了人家一条腿。  
上高中的时候发现有男生想追李帝努，花了半学期武力解决，逼得一八七的大块头缩在厕所隔间说罗哥别找我了我真的不喜欢他了。  
李东赫觉得自己像在看电视剧，百八十集的泰剧，德云社的相声都没看他俩有意思。罗哥把自己活成意大利黑手党，李帝努还是什么也不知道。  
罗渽民明说吗，罗渽民有病，罗渽民打死也不明说，他就要逼着李帝努开窍。

李帝努家教好，父母都是老师，从小就打着格子领结，白衬衫干干净净，妹妹头月牙眼，看得幼儿园老师心花怒放，罗渽民也心花怒放。  
李帝努什么都做得好，国语数学英语美术体育音乐没有一项不擅长，可是李帝努不会谈恋爱，他连性教育都仅限初中二年级教科书。罗渽民没带他看过片子，李东赫也没带他看过片子，李马克更不可能和他一起看片子。  
罗渽民是故意不给看，李东赫硬盘里存的不是大胸萌妹而是大胸猛男，李马克加拿大人无墙逛p网，他真的没硬盘。  
罗渽民和李帝努顺理成章的进了同一所大学，李东赫也进了，李东赫捶胸顿足想一手剪断孽缘，转头一看李马克手里一模一样的录取通知书又安静了。

“惊了，今天在食堂看到李帝努，太A了，怎么会有攻击性这么强的五官啊好喜欢！”  
罗渽民随手一拉pyq，不知道哪个迷妹又偶遇了，点了个赞又嗤笑一声。  
没人知道我的小狗多可爱。

罗渽民大概偷亲了李帝努有个一二三四五六七八次吧，他自己也不清楚，反正没被发现过。  
李帝努睡着的时候嘴巴总是软软的嘟起来，平时看起来硬朗的五官也软软的，白皙的脸颊肉被枕头和棉被簇拥着，看起来很好摸的样子。睫毛又密又长，安静的垂下来一小片阴影。头发也软乎乎，身上的毛绒睡衣也软乎乎。  
刚睡醒的时候更可爱，狗狗眼睁的圆圆，懵的晕头转向，撅着屁股在床上学毛毛虫，把头埋在被子里耍赖。  
谁看了这样的李帝努不想抱在怀里揉揉亲亲呢，反正罗渽民想，罗哥想了就光明正大的亲，李东赫也没把持住，但李东赫只能偷摸小狗头发。  
因为是真他妈好可爱啊。  
哦，这样的李帝努李马克还没见过。  
但是李东赫偷摸被罗渽民发现了。

“罗敏敏你不要得寸进尺好不好，我就摸了头一下！我摸我女儿头都不行吗！”李东赫生气，但是李东赫根本不敢大声说话，他不是怕罗渽民，他是怕泥塑被正主发现。  
“不太行哦我们东淑~是马克哥头发不好摸吗？要不要我告诉他？”罗渽民捏着李东赫的后颈，语调粘腻笑容甜蜜，礼尚往来的泥塑称呼也很到位。  
李东赫真的怂了，因为李马克真的占有欲好强一男的。

“敏敏。”李东赫真的好爱泥塑一男的。“勇敢表白好吗，向我保证，我不允许我的女儿未婚先孕。”  
他神情严肃认真，就差一朵捧花别在胸口，下一秒就把亲亲女儿梨糯糯的手交到对面那个不知道哪里来的臭小子手里。  
“？”罗渽民拿起了工具箱里的锤子砸了两个栗子，笑的异常甜美“我们东淑又看到什么了？”  
李东赫禁言了，他看到罗渽民对着熟睡的李帝努又是揉屁股又是摸腰的，可是他哪敢说，李东赫沉默了。

罗渽民终于表白了。  
罗渽民在大学毕业之后的第一个春节过后，终于表白了。  
罗哥一点都不怂，他只是看着李帝努毕业之后正装三件套下完美的腰线和西装裤包裹着的挺翘臀部把持不住了，是真的把持不住，罗哥没跟别人说，罗哥自己在家看着偷拍的照片撸，撸到一半流鼻血了。  
天杀的，罗渽民把擦完血的纸团扔进垃圾桶，第二天就表白了。

表白过程万分顺利，李帝努不是没开窍，他只是不会表达，高中的时候他就发现罗渽民偷亲自己了，只是没让罗渽民知道。李帝努脑子快的很，没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑，但是他嘴笨是真的笨，他真的不知道问谁，怎么问，设想了一万种方式也问不出来你是不是喜欢我。  
但是李东赫觉得罗渽民真的很神经病，李帝努也神经病。他就从KTV出来找信号叫个车的功夫，告白环节居然就结束了。据待在房间没出门李马克描述，罗渽民特别俗，他真的就把啤酒罐的拉环套在了李帝努手上，真的说出了那句“我有一个恋爱想和你谈。” 李东赫听的发抖，李马克都嫌弃了，那是真的俗。  
“jeno答应了吗？”李东赫怀疑。  
“答应了，他还脸红了。”李马克一五一十的把看到的复述了一遍。  
李东赫崩溃了，五分钟，一个拉环，一句话一个点头的事儿，这两个神经病折磨了他二十多年。

“罗渽民，我生气了真的，你居然在我不在的时候告白，我感觉到背叛了！”李东赫气鼓鼓打电话。  
“哦，那又怎样。”罗渽民怼回去。  
“我诅咒你一个月都不能本垒打！！”李东赫觉得自己真的好恶毒。  
“哇”罗渽民象征性的惊呼了一声，李东赫提醒他了，他还没想着这件事呢。“我要是一周内本垒打了怎么办呢东赫？”恶魔角又冒了出来。  
“你要是本垒打了我给你200块钱！”东赫小熊依旧气鼓鼓。  
“好哦东赫~我录音啦~”罗渽民话音未落就挂了电话，防止李东赫反应过来哪里不对。

唉，生气中的李东赫是笨蛋李东赫。

可是罗渽民扬言一周本垒打，刚确认了关系就接到了铺天盖地的工作，罗哥没办法，做社畜真的很难的。  
等罗渽民从三天三夜通宵之后的昏睡中醒过来的时候，是一周期限的最后一天的下午两点半。他乖乖起床洗漱，坐在餐厅喝李帝努煮的粥。  
罗哥的新鲜男朋友还是安安静静的坐在客厅画图，侧脸被下午的阳光照的很好看。  
罗渽民脑子里不是每天都在搞颜色，比如看着这样漂漂亮亮的场景，罗哥脑子里想的是什么春暖花开岁月静好。可是他耍李东赫玩那天居然丧心病狂的设了闹钟，明晃晃一排字  
“一周本垒打”  
罗渽民心动了。

三月的天不算太凉，李帝努在家不喜欢穿太多，就套了一条柔软的家居裤和乳白色的针织上衣，领口比较大，锁骨藏在针织纤维下若隐若现。盘着腿坐在地板的软垫上，架着自己的圆框眼镜画图。  
罗渽民准备履行自己保证过的内容了，走到李帝努背后抱住他，在颈窝一顿乱蹭。李帝努一只手握住自己腰间环住的手臂，另一只手还在写写画画。  
“渽民不要闹，我马上画完陪你玩好不好？”  
“jeno不要画啦，快点扭头看看我。”  
罗渽民必杀技撒娇，百发百中，果然看到李帝努放下笔扭头看他。  
罗哥怎么可能错失良机，立刻凑上去和戴着眼镜的李帝努接吻，唇舌相接的时候还在想，李帝努戴眼镜宇宙无敌好看。  
口腔中的纠缠最容易挑起情欲，罗渽民肖想对象二十多年，自己把吻技练的炉火纯青，硬生生把李帝努亲的脸颊通红。李帝努被人逼得喘不过来气，白皙的脸颊涨的通红，漆黑的睫毛微微颤抖，扫在罗渽民的眼睑上好像一把小刷子。  
手随着针织衫的下摆钻了进去，微凉的指尖惹得李帝努瑟缩了一下，罗渽民放开了他。没等喘两口气，罗渽民的手毫不留情的从家居裤的后腰滑了下去，惊的李帝努一激灵，下垂眼瞪起来圆溜溜，刚被吮吸过的嘴唇变成了水红色微张开来，想要说什么又咽了回去，小舌头伸出来舔了舔下唇就不说话了，就这么瞪着罗渽民看他要干嘛。  
罗渽民揉乱了李帝努的头发，从矮茶几的抽屉里扒出来早就准备好的润滑液和套子。  
又开始撒娇  
“jeno好漂亮，真的憋不住了，jeno可以给我吗？”星星眼和亲昵的蹭蹭是罗渽民的杀手锏，李帝努一次也没逃开过。  
小狗又懵懵懂懂被忽悠了。  
“啊..可是”李帝努有些慌乱，可是乖顺的样子看起来一点也不像要反抗“可是我不会呢....”  
罗渽民满意的勾起了嘴角，又黏黏糊糊半搂着上去舔李帝努的鼻尖。  
“渽民自己学习了很多哦~jeno来试试不行吗？”  
李帝努耳朵尖红了一片，支支吾吾的答应了，被罗渽民捉着手去摸他胯间鼓囊囊的东西，脸颊也烧起来了。  
“要用这里给我才行。”  
罗渽民褪掉了李帝努的裤子，手指滑进饱满丰腴的臀瓣间，浅浅的戳进了穴口。李帝努羞的把脸埋近了罗渽民的衣领，小小声说了一知道了。  
罗渽民的手掌挤了不少润滑液探过来，抹的臀缝间一片水光，手指插进一个指节进来时，李帝努只感受到了一点点异物感，也许是不断的深吻让他放松了身体，扩张的过程异常顺利。等到罗渽民的三根手指顺着润滑在穴肉中抠挖寻找敏感点的时候，李帝努的脑子已经因为深吻中的短暂缺氧而罢工了。小狗的眼睛又黑又亮，覆着水光和雾气，眼眶被身后的动作逼红了一片，饱满的下唇像殷红的果冻。罗渽民加快了手里的动作，好欺负一下乖乖坐在他腿上的男孩，看看他漂亮的嘴唇间能否溢出一两声好听的呻吟。   
实践是检验真理的唯一标准。  
他将手指深深的送进去，在抽离的时候碰到了某一处，怀里的身体痉挛一般缩了一下，耳边也传来他期盼许久的有些许破碎的声音，罗渽民终于找到了小狗身体里的秘密。  
“好湿啊，jeno” 罗渽民去咬耳朵，“要不要自己摸摸？” 手指反复捻磨着一点，“真的好多水。”  
李帝努觉得自己好像被白布蒙着眼，恍惚间能看到罗渽民放大的面容，身后的手指好像要叫他一次性体会到什么叫快感，不断的在最敏感的位置加速戳刺，他坐着也无法支撑自己，只能抖着腰和臀把自己塞进罗渽民怀里，发出近似哭泣的求饶声。  
“渽民..别弄了...好难受..”小狗除了水多，也很爱出汗。头发湿湿的黏在额头上，精巧的下巴上挂着水滴。眼泪也被肏了出来，混着汗水从鼻尖滴下来，被罗渽民用舌头接走了。  
“是难受，不是舒服吗？”手指又往深处送了送，坏心眼的左右搅弄了一圈，引得怀中撒娇一般的气音变成了短促的哭叫。  
“不要！..唔..不要了渽民..太深了....啊..”  
“可是只是手指呢，jeno这就不行了吗？”  
罗渽民的笑容是这个世界上最甜蜜的，他柔和又漂亮的脸，笑起来能迷惑所有直立行走的动物。 可是他这样笑着丢掉了小女孩送来的饼干，这样笑着把社会小混混的腿用钢管敲断，也这样笑着把自己勃起的东西顶进了李帝努的后穴。  
哭叫声更大了，李帝努双手抓着罗渽民的后背，因为疼痛想要站起来脱离腿间粗长的性器，却又被对方握着腰摁了下来，死死的插了进去。虽然长时间的扩张避免了撕裂，但三根手指根本没法比拟真实的阴茎插入穴口的感受。  
李帝努疼的冒汗，咬着牙坐在罗渽民腿上，感觉自己被罗渽民这一下撞得灵魂出窍。  
柔软的肉壁带给雄性器官的刺激是具象的，罗渽民缓慢的抽送了几下，捉着李帝努的耳朵舔吻，等对方适应了再慢慢加速。  
水声和肉体撞击的声音让李帝努的脑子变成了一团浆糊，所有的感官都集中在了身后交接的地方，嘴里无意识的喊声全靠本能。  
“唔....嗯..不行..渽民”  
“嗯？我们jeno怎么了？”  
声音是温柔的，可是胯下的速度却越来越快。  
“不行唔..要射了....流了好多水..”  
“jeno前面的水也很多哦。”怀里的小狗眼泪像不要钱一样掉落，睫毛上都有些许水珠。  
“哈..啊...被渽民肏的..流太多水了..”  
单纯的男孩无师自通，说出了最艳丽的话。  
“我们jeno，可怎么办呢..”牙齿轻轻咬住了李帝努的舌头，身下抽插的力度更大了，恶狠狠的肏射了身上的男孩，自己趁着高潮时紧紧收缩的肉壁和汁水四溅的液体射了进去。  
“啊，宝贝，怎么办，忘记戴套了。”  
李帝努被滚烫的精液烫的发抖，小腹和屁股小幅度的收缩，带起一阵臀浪，惹得罗渽民刚滑出来的性器又插了回去。

一周七次的健身房没白去，罗渽民抱起与自己身材相当的青年躯体站了起来，就着插入的姿势走回房间，还不怀好意的颠了几下。

“唔啊..好深...不戴了..喜欢渽民直接插进来.....好舒服...”被肏迷糊了的小狗只会温顺的纵容暴力兔子的一切索取。

罗渽民分出一只手来抓对方的五指，李帝努本来就生得一双漂亮的手，此时因为翻腾的情欲燥的指尖通红，垂在身体两边，被罗渽民握在手里细细揉着。要说平日里的李帝努，理智冷静又聪明，谁看了都要夸一句新时代好男人。想到这里，罗渽民又着魔一般死死靠近了李帝努的锁骨间舔吻。怎么办呢，我的小狗，在床第间这样单纯迟钝的小狗，只能属于我了。  
李帝努的眼泪是沙漠，可是生理泪水从来不受控制。  
罗渽民盯着他满是泪水的眼眶和通红的鼻尖打趣。  
“我们jeno，不是只有生气的时候才会哭，那现在是在生我的气吗？”  
李帝努被连续不断的刺激折磨的有些迷糊，他的确在做爱这件事上不是罗渽民的对手，被压在柔软的羽绒被上抽插时脑子会短路，只会跟着本能索取，说些什么也全靠罗渽民引诱。  
虽然懵着，但还是感觉到了难为情，小狗把毛茸茸的脑袋贴近罗渽民的颈窝里，藏住了自己红红的眼睛，声音哼哼唧唧的也像滚作一团的小奶狗。  
“没有，不会生渽民的气。”  
“那我们jeno为什么在流泪呢？”罗渽民没安好心，问的同时重重的挺身，擦过穴内小小凸起的时候又磨了几下，怀里的小狗声音咿咿呜呜的根本藏不住。  
“因..因为渽民的太大了，进来的好深”  
小狗又懵懵懂懂，轻而易举就说出了暴力兔子想听的话。  
“那么是不是要奖励我的宝贝小萨摩耶？”罗渽民将侧脸埋进身下男孩的黑发里，亲昵的姿态好像相亲相爱的亲兄弟，可身下的频率却越来越快，每一下都像是要把对方钉在床上。  
“如果jeno是女孩子的话，现在我已经操到子宫了哦。”  
李帝努被罗渽民的话吓到，迷糊间觉得自己似乎真的变成了女孩子，双腿间的东西又硬又烫，每一下都捣在最里面，他甚至不自觉的伸手摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，错觉中感觉自己要被罗渽民顶穿了，肚子上会不会有奇怪的凸起呢。可是刚摸上小腹的手就被罗渽民抓住。  
“jeno是在摸自己有没有子宫吗？”  
“不是...唔..轻点..”  
李帝努的理智又被打乱了，罗渽民进入的太深了，深到他真的以为自己体内多了一个可以孕育生命的器官。  
“操到这里的话，jeno就要给我生小宝贝了。”  
罗渽民手指按着李帝努小腹上的一点，重重的从里面捣过去，肉体撞击在一起的声音像上好的催情剂，李帝努已经被做到失神，只能任由罗渽民抓着腰进进出出。  
“嗯..渽民进来，好多水...好热...”  
小狗也把漂亮的五指覆在了罗渽民的手指上。  
“操到了，所以...要给渽民生宝宝才行...”  
柔软的黑发和卷翘的黑色睫毛，连左眼下黑色的泪痣都在颤抖，奶白色的皮肤覆盖着一片潮红，盈着泪水的瞳仁中央只倒映着罗渽民漂亮的脸。  
罗渽民低下头去亲吻李帝努的耳朵，嘴角不自觉的上扬。  
小狗的天真被我击碎了。

and恭喜李东赫先生输掉了200块哦´_>`


End file.
